A New Phantom Thief
by DarksOnlyAngel99
Summary: So i kinda suck at summaries but this story is about a female phantom thief who accidentily meets Dark in a museum.
1. Chapter 1

A New Phantom Thief—By: DarksOnlyAngel

This story is about a female phantom thief who is sealed inside one of Daisuke's classmates. This chapter is about the first time that Dark and the female phantom thief meet.

The female phantom thief and Dark met once 150 years ago and had a one night stand.

This story is DarkXOC and maybe a little Saphire (OC) XOC later on. I rated it M just to be safe.

I kinda suck at summaries and romantic scenes so if you have advice please give it.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel

At the beginning Saphire is standing in the yard of the school.

Friday- We Meet At Last

"Oh Kaname," Saphire sighed as she looked at a picture of her secret crush.

"Hey Saph," (Saph is the nickname that Sai gave to Saphire)

"Oh, hey Sai," Saphire said sticking Kaname's picture into her sweatshirt pocket and looking up.

Sai Hisagi is Kaname's twin brother but they don't look anything alike because Sai's hair is short and he got it dyed blonde. Kaname has black earlobe length black hair with bangs that cover half of his eyes.

"Do you want to walk home together?" Sai asked.

"Don't you live in the opposite direction?" Saphire asked.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Sai replied.

"Okay," Saphire said cheerfully.

Sai stuck his hands in his pockets and they began to walk in the direction of Saphire's house.

After about 10 minutes of walking in silence Sai asked," So what classes do you have this year?''

"Um, let's see, I have science, LA, social studies, health, gym, French, and—that's it," Saphire replied.

"Wow and I thought that Kaname was bad," Sai said running his right had through what little hair he had.

Saphire giggled at that then said," Oh here we are."

She walked up her stairs turned around and said," Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem," Sai said. He waved and light waved back. She stood on the porch and walk Sai walk back in the same direction they had come.

She took off her shoes and then stepped inside the house. She then headed up to her to check her E-mails. She turned on her computer and replied to all of her e-mails. Once she had finished with her e-mails she headed into her bathroom to take a shower. She stood in the steaming water thinking.

"Why did Sai walk me home even though he lives in the opposite direction?" Saphire whispered to herself.

She turned the water off and grabbed a towel off the shelf wrapping it around her body. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her sweatshirt. She reached into the pocket and pulled out the picture of Kaname. She looked at it for a long minute. She then wiped off the mirror. She looked into it and realized that she wasn't looking at herself; instead she was looking at a young woman who was about 17 with lower length platinum blonde hair that had shimmering gold streaks that looked real.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh," Saphire screamed. She ran down the stairs at full speed, clutching her towel to hold it up. She found her dad in the kitchen.

"What is wrong with me?" Saphire shrieked.

"Calm down Saphire," he said.

"Calm down? Calm down how?" Saphire asked.

Her dad slapped his hand over Saphire's house. "Will you be quiet?" he said, "If you can I'll move my hand and explain everything to you."

She nodded her head and he lowered his hand and said, "I was waiting for this. Have you ever heard of the phantom thief Dark?"

Saphire nodded.

"Well you're kinda like him, or what I should say what you are right now is like him. You are an art thief too, and your name is Light," he finished.

"Wwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaattttttttt?" she shrieked.

He covered he mouth again and said, "I have already left the warning, you need to go up in to my room and grab the box that says "Light" out of my closet."

"Can you uncover my mouth?" Saphire mumbled through his hand.

"Sorry," he said lowering her hand. She went upstairs and into her father's room. She opened his closet and began looking for the box. She found it in the corner of his closet. Saphire grabbed it and brought it to her room. She walked into her room and shut the door with her foot. Inside the box were lots of sexy clothes. She took out a pair of black capris with gold chains everywhere and what she thought was a black sports bra. A gold chain looped through it. Made an "X" right above her (Light's) cleavage and went around her neck. There was also a gold chain that attached to the sports bra. About a third of the way down the chain went around her back. It continued down her stomach and clipped into her (Light's) belly button ring and looped around her back. After she was done getting dressed she went into the bathroom and straitened Light's hair. When Saphire had finished she went back downstairs. She saw her father and asked, "Am I supposed to be going to a strip club?"

"No but I figure if Light looks sexy we can distract Dark," her dad replied.

"See it's good to look sexy," Light said.

"Did you say something Dad?" Saphire asked.

"No," he replied.

"It was me light you idiot," Light said, "Now, let me take over"

"What, No," Saphire said, but before she knew it she was surrounded by black.

"Hey, I said NO," Saphire said.

"Quit your complaining," Light said.

"Hello Light, you can call me Ishimaru," he said, "What do you think of your new outfit?"

"It's super sexy and perfect," Light said.

"You need to be at the museum by 9pn because Dark will be there at 9:30pm," Ishimaru said.

"Gotcha," she replied. She began to head for the door but Ishimaru stopped her.

"Don't forget your shoes and necklace," Ishimaru said. The necklace was a choker made out of the same gold chain that the other chains all over her body were made of with a golden eagle wing pendant. The shoes were wedge heels with gold straps that wrapped half way up her calves. She stepped out onto the porch and then jumped up onto the roof. Ishimaru stuck his head out the door and said, "If you want wings just place your pointer and middle fingers on the pendent, and your wings will appear from the tattoos on your back." She did as he said and huge golden eagle wings shot out of her back. Lights wings began to flap and she lifted into the air then flew off toward the museum. Light flew in through a window and landed lightly on the flop. Her wings disappeared and she walked toward the "Waterfall's Tears" the "clack" of her shoes echoing throughout the room. She sat on the display and held the artwork in her hands. After about ten minutes Dark walked in and said, "What, do I get a prize with the art I steal."

"No, but I'll make you a deal. We're going to play a little game of tag. If you can catch me you get me for one night, but if I get away from you I get to keep the art," Light replied.

"Light, YOU ARE CCCRRRAAAAZZZZYYYYYY!!!! What if you change back to me?" Saphire asked.

"Don't worry. As long as I don't see Sai, which I doubt I will, I won't change back. Plus I brought the picture of Kaname," Light replied through thought.

"Deal, but I hope you wore some sexy lingerie under those clothes because I love women in lingerie," Dark said.

"Really—well then you'd better let me stop at my house to grab some stuff cuz I don't have anything fancy under these clothes, that is… if you can catch me," she said. She grabbed the bottle of "Waterfall's Tears" (the "Waterfall's Tears" is an intricately designed bottle filled with an aqua colored liquid) and put it in the pocket of her capris. She then brought her fingers to her pendent and her wings shot out her back in a flurry of feathers. Light turned toward Dark and saw that Wiz had already joined with Dark. Light ran toward the window she had used to enter the museum and jumped through it, shattering it.

She looked back and saw that Dark was hot on her trail. They flew over the city and Light maneuvered in and out of buildings trying to get away from Dark. She looked back again to see if he was following her. "Ha, lost him," she said. She turned her head back around and before she realized what was happening she was locked in Dark's arms.

"Gotcha," he whispered in her ear, "So that means that we have to go to your house so that you can get that sexy lingerie."

"Alright, I'll keep up my end of the deal," Light replied, "But I need you to let me go so I can fly home."

"I'm coming with you, but I'll wait outside," Dark said releasing her.

"Fine," she replied. Light flew off in the direction of Ishimaru's house.

"Light, I don't like this idea," Saphire said.

"Just because you're still a virgin doesn't mean that I am and I have been waiting 150 years for this to happen so keep your mouth shut," Light replied.

"Fine jeesh," Saphire said. Light flew into Saphire's room, through the window, to look through the box of clothes. She wasn't sure if there would be lingerie considering she was supposed to wear these clothes when she was stealing art, but despite her doubt on the bottom of the box was a set of gold and black lingerie. She stuffed those in a bag and went to Saphire's closet to grab some clothes for tomorrow.

"They might be a bit small but they'll do," Light thought. She also grabbed about ten candles off of Saphire's desk as well as a black silk robe out of her closet. Once all of the clothes and candles were in the bag Light jumped back out onto the roof, sprouted her wings, and stood there waiting for Dark to speak.

"You might want to change you clothes because we're going to go to a hotel because I don't think that Daisuke's mom wants to hear you moan," Dark said.

"What makes you think I'll be the one moaning?" Light asked as she retracted her wings and went back inside.

"Just guessing," Dark said through the window. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans that she could tell were way to long for Saphire. (When Light changed into her black outfit she had to go braless because Saphire's bra were too small and she had to squeeze into a pair of Saphire's underwear that she had not worn yet) She took off the capris and pulled the "Waterfall's Tears" out of the pocket and sat it on the bed. She put the jeans on and then grabbed a tank top out of the closet. Light unclipped the chain from her belly button and pulled her top off all the while knowing that Dark was watching. She grabbed the tank top and threw it over her head. Light grabbed the "Waterfall's Tears" and stuck it in her pocket. She grabbed a baseball hat and stuck her hair through the hole in the back. Finally Light grabbed a sweatshirt and jumped back out onto the roof.

"Enjoy the preview?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said as Light put her wedges back on.

"Are you going to change?" Light questioned.

"No I'm going to have you go get the suite and I'll fly in the window to meet you," Dark replied.

"Yeah! A suite," Light exclaimed

"Only the best for someone as hot as you," he said. At hearing this Light face flushed about twenty shades of red. Light's wings grew and they flew over to the hotel. Light landed in front of the hotel then looked up to see that Dark was circling the hotel waiting for her to get the room. She walked into the hotel and over to the receptionist's counter. "One suite for one night pleas," Light said.

"Okay, what is the name that the room will be under and how will you be paying?" The receptionist asked.

"Um, Mousy and debit," Light replied.(Okay, so I decided to give Dark a debit card so what?)

"Okay, can I please have your debit card?" the receptionist asked. She pulled Dark's card out of her pocket and handed it to the receptionist. She scanned it and handed Light a slip to sign. She signed D. Mousy on the slip and handed it back to the receptionist. She handed Light her copy of the slip, the keys, and Dark's card. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," the receptionist replied.

Light grabbed her bag and headed for the elevators. She pressed the up button and waited for one of the elevators to open. The one farthest from her opened. Light walked over and stepped inside. She pressed the 18th floor button. She waited as the elevator brought her up to the 18th floor.

"Let's see room 942," Light whispered. She looked from side to side as she walked through the hall. Halfway through the hall she found the room. She slid the key in and opened the door. "WOW!" Light gasped. She walked over to the bathroom and got on her lingerie and the robe. She called room service for some champagne. They said that it would arrive in about 5 minutes. She grabbed a $20 bill from her bag to so she could tip the guy when he got there. A few minutes later a knock came to the door and Light answered it. The man stood there with a tray on which sat a champagne bottle in a bucket of ice and two glasses. He handed her the tray and she handed him the $20 bill. Before she closed the door she put out the "Do Not Disturb" sign. She walked into the bedroom and sat the tray on the nightstand. She walked back out to the living room to open the window to let dark in. As soon as the window was opened he flew in.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Sorry I wanted to get everything ready," Light explained, "Guess what? They have red silk sheets on the bed."

"Sounds romantic, let me go get ready and I'll be back," Dark said. Light walked into the bedroom and lit all the candles that she had set up. She walked out and stood in the living room to wait for Dark. He walked out of the bathroom in blue silk boxers and a black t-shirt.

He walked over to Light and slid his arm around her waist. He took his other hand and pulled Light's face toward his and kissed her. He opened his mouth and rubbed his tongue on her lower lip. Light parted her lips and Dark's tongue ventured into her mouth then began exploring. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dark held Light up by placing his hands on her butt. He slowly carried her into the bedroom taking her robe off in the process and dropping it on the way. When they made it to the foot of the bed Dark put Light down and she pulled his shirt off.

He brought his hands up from her butt to the snap of her bra. He unhooked it and pulled it off. He pulled her thong off and let it fall to the floor. Light stepped out of it and kick it over with the rest of her clothes. She pulled down his boxers and left them on the floor where they had fallen. Light opened one of her eyes to a slit (They are still making out) and saw the condom that he must have put on when he was getting ready. He sat on the bed and pulled Light up onto his lap. He moved them up to the headboard. Dark flipped Light over onto her back.

He began kissing down her neck. When he got to her breasts he kissed the nipple and top of each one. He moved down her stomach and kissed her belly button. He moved down to the core of her body. Light let out a loan and felt Dark smile. He brought his face back up to hers and whispered in her ear, "Told you you would moan." All Light did was smile and blush. She pushed on his chest and he rolled onto his back.

Light got on top of Dark and startled him. "You are so beautiful," Dark said. She smiled as she raised herself and then lowered herself onto his hardened shaft. She began moving her hips and she could tell he was enjoying it because he let out a moan. Dark flipped Light onto her back and thrusted himself into her.

"You're…just…as…good…as…you…were…150…years…ago," Light let out between moans.

"Hn, so you were that girl," Dark said

"Yeah," Light sighed.

After Dark ejaculated he pulled himself out of her and Light said, "I'm not the only one who moaned." He smiled and they headed to the bathroom to clean up. Once Light finished washing up she went and collected her lingerie. She put it on and grabbed Dark's boxers. She walked over to the bathroom and handed them to him. Light walked back to the bedroom and blew out the candles. Dark walked into the bedroom, walked over behind Light and put his arms around her waist.

"Ready for bed," Dark asked.

"How about some champagne first?" Light suggested.

"Okay," Dark replied walking over and pouring two glasses. He brought a glass to light and they walked into the living room to look out the window.

"The city looks so pretty from up here," Light said.

"Yeah but not as pretty as you," Dark said.

"Aww thanks," Light replied.

"Hn, I bet Satoshi would never guess that I escaped from the museum and went to a hotel to have sex with a girl I just met," Dark said taking a sip of his champagne.

"Ha, probably not," Light replied. (Saphire has been asleep since Light got to the Hotel)

They both finished their champagne and walked back to the bathroom. Dark and light got under the silk sheets. Light snuggled into Dark's chest and whispered, "Good night."

Dark wrapped his arms around her and replied, "Good night my beautiful lady."

Light fell into a dreamless sleep.

This is my first story and this is its first chapter. Please review and only constructive criticism please and good comments. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well we're at chapter 2 I hope that this chapter is as good as the first one because I really worked my but off to write it. This chapter rating changes about half way through so I will just rate it M. I want to get three reviews (from different people) or there will be no third chapter so remember, REVIEW.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99

This story is all about how dark want to "have" Light again so he follows her after she steals some art. When he goes to her house he finds Saphire not Light…

Saturday- I Want You Again

Light awoke in Dark's arms. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She slid out of Dark's arms and sat up. Light swung her legs the bed and stood up. She walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed her bag. Light unzipped the bag and pulled out the jean skirt and blue tank top. She pulled the skirt on and put the tank top on.

She grabbed a piece of paper off the night stand. She wrote:

Dark,

Sorry, but as I told, you only get me for one night.

Love,

Light

P.S. you need to check out.

She set the note on the pillow where she had slept. Light pulled her hair up into ponytail. She grabbed a hair tie off her wrist and put it in her hair. She walked back over to the bed and lightly kissed Dark on the lips. "Bye," she whispered.

Light walked out of the bedroom and made her way to the door. She opened the door and walked out lightly closing the door behind her. Light walked down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the down button and the elevator directly in front of her opened. She walked in and pressed the main floor button. When the door opened she stepped out and made her way to the exit. Once light was outside she saw an alley across the street. She walked across the street and into the alley. She sprouted her wings and flew off to Saphire's house. She landed on the steps and her wings disappeared. She opened the door and stepped inside. She unlaced her shoes. Light grabbed her shoes but before she could go to Saphire's room Ishimaru came around the corner and said, "Where have you been?"

Light replied, "Chill, I lost a bet with Dark so I went to a hotel with him and we spent the night together."

"Wait, wait, wait, explain this all to me," Ishimaru said

"Well I went to the museum and waited for Dark. When he got to the museum he wanted to know if I was a prize. I told him no but I made a deal with him that if he could catch me in a game of tag he could have me for the night and if I got away I got to keep the artwork," she replied.

"So basically he caught you, you two went to a hotel, probably had sex,"

"Did have sex," Light interrupted.

"Ok, did have sex, and you left the hotel this morning," Ishimaru said.

"Yeah that pretty much covers it," Light replied.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Cuz it's been 150 years since I've had sex and he is frickin' hott," Light said getting irritated.

"Yeah, well it would have been nice to know that last night, I thought the police caught you… and I was worried," Ishimaru said.

"Well- now you'll know where I'll be if I don't come home," Light said before walking up to Saphire's room.

She pulled Saphire's yearbook out and found a picture of Zero. Saphire breathed a sigh of relief to be on the out side again.

**Back to the Hotel with Dark…**

Dark's eyes flicked open. He saw a note and the "Waterfall's Tears" on the pillow next to him. He took the note and got out of bed. Dark walked into the living room and stared out the window. He looked down at the note and read it.

"I will have you again Light," Dark mumbled.

He grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He grabbed the "Waterfall's Tears" off the bed and Light's hat off the coffee table Dark went down to the front desk. He then checked out and headed for the front door. He left the hotel and walked to Daisuke's house. Dark stepped into the house when out of no where Emiko ran over and hugged him saying, "DARK! We were so worried!"

"Calm down Emiko, I stayed at a hotel," Dark replied.

"Why you just come home?" she asked.

"Cuz I won a deal so I took Light to a hotel," Dark answered.

"Wait, who is Light?" Emiko asked.

"Okay, I'll start at the beginning," Dark said, "I got to the museum and found Light with the "Waterfall's Tears". She said that we were going to play tag, if I caught her I got her for one night; if she got away she would get to keep the artwork. I caught her so we went to her house where she changed and got some stuff. We went to that huge hotel (he can't remember the name) and got a suite, where we had sex. When we were done we each had a glass of champagne then went to bed."

"So you went to a hotel and had sex with a girl you just met?" Emiko asked, "Oh, and do you have the "Waterfall's Tears"?"

"Yes and…," Dark reached down to the pocket of his pants and reached in, "Oh crap, it must have fallen out of my pocket when I left the hotel. Uh you can't be serious, this fucking sucks."

"It fell out of your pocket?" Emiko asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh I guess so," Dark replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Great, now you'll have to steal it again," Emiko said.

Dark didn't say anything but turned back into Daisuke. "Jeez, Dark is crazy," Daisuke said rubbing his forehead.

**Back to Saphire…**

Saphire was up in her room sitting at her computer reading e-mails when Light said, "So what do you think about having a Phantom Thief inside of you?"

"Hn, well I don't know, but if you're going to waste all my nights I don't like it," Saphire replied.

"I won't use all your nights, maybe three for stealing art and on those nights I could "play" with Dark- deal?" Light said.

"Fine, but if I have important stuff to do we may have to talk about it," Saphire replied.

"Okay…," Light said.

"I'm going to take a shower," Saphire said getting up from the computer. She walked into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and got undressed. Saphire stepped into the shower and slid the door closed. She stood still and let the water fall on her. After about ten minutes of letting the water massage her back she turned the shower off. Saphire stepped out and wrapped her body in a towel. She walked back to her room and grabbed an oversized t-shirt and shorts out of her closet. She got dressed and wrapped her hair in the towel. She walked out of her and headed downstairs.

She headed for the kitchen but bumped into her dad before she could make it down the hall.

"You know that you have art to steal," he said.

"You can't be serious," Saphire said.

"I am… it's the "Waterfall's Tears" he replied.

"What- again? Light gave it to Dark," Saphire said smacking her forehead.

"Well apparently he dropped it in front of the hotel that Light and him were staying at," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Dark is such an idiot," Saphire said.

"Yeah well just make sure Light is ready by eight. K?" he said.

"Fine," Saphire huffed. She walked past her dad and went into the kitchen.

"Ha ha I get to be on the outside again tonight," Light said.

"Yeah, well that's night number two," Saphire replied.

"Hey- no fair we just made that rule," Light said.

"So what, I made the rule, I make the exceptions," Saphire replied.

"No you didn't, I did so I make the exceptions. Which means this is the first night, so you can't stop me," Light finished.

"I don't care," Saphire said. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. Saphire grabbed a soda and closed the fridge. She walked over to the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips. Saphire headed back to her room and sat on her bed.

She clicked on the TV with the remote. Saphire opened the bag of chips and began eating them.

"Can you pick out my outfit now?" asked Light.

"Sure, whatever," Saphire replied.

"What's up?" asked Light.

"Nothing, I just don't get what you see in Dark," Saphire replied.

"Well… he's hot, he cares, he's sweet, he's funny he's got a good personality," Light said.

"Alright, Alright I get it," Saphire said.

"Okay- then can you pick out my outfit now?" Light asked

"Fine," Saphire huffed. She walked over to the box in the corner and pulled the lid off. Saphire began rummaging through the box pulling out one thing after another until; finally, she had a full outfit picked out. She put the cover back on the box and put the clothes on top.

Saphire stood up and went back over to her bed. She sat down and grabbed her soda. She opened it and took a big gulp. Saphire looked at the clock above her TV."6:30 already," she thought.

Saphire walked over to the desk and grabbed Kaname's picture. Saphire felt the change begin and before she knew it she was surrounded by black and Light was on the outside.

"Huuuuuuu, it's good to be on the outside again," Light said raising her arms above her head. She walked over to the pile of clothes that Saphire had picked out and picked them up. She walked over to Saphire's bed and put the clothes down.

Light pulled off the oversized t-shirt. She put it on and clipped it. She slid the shorts down and Saphire's underwear (they are too small). Light grabbed the thong out of the pile of clothes. She put it on and then grabbed the black short shorts out of the pile. She grabbed the gold belt and fastened it around her waste so that one side hung below her waste. She grabbed the shirt and threw it on. The shirt was like a bathing suit top. One side was black and the other side was gold.

Light grabbed the gold head band and put it on. It went around her head and rested on her forehead. She grabbed her gold wing pendent and put it on. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Perfect," she said. Light decided that she wasn't going to wear shoes so she walked downstairs to find Ishimaru. She walked into the kitchen and found him at the sink doing dishes.

"Hey, I'm already," Light said.

"Good, do you have plans with Dark?" Ishimaru asked.

"Not that I know of, so I should be back around 9:30," Light replied.

"Okay I listen for you," Ishimaru said. Light walked back out of the kitchen and made her way to the front door. She stepped outside and put her fingers on her necklace. Her wings appeared and she lifted off the porch.

As she flew over the museum she scanned over the crowed and smirked.

**Down in the crowds…**

"It looks like Dark has returned to re-steal the "Waterfall's Tears"," Said the news woman, "Wait a minute that isn't Dark it appears to be a girl who looks no older than eighteen and look at that she has golden wings."

**Up in the sky with Light…**

"Ha there right I'm not Dark," Light mumbled and then disappeared into the museum. She landed on the floor but didn't retract her wings. Light grabbed the "Waterfall's Tears" and then flew back out of the museum.

"Hm, what's that girl doing here?" Light whispered. She landed on the roof and retracted her wings.

**With Dark in the Museum…**

"Dammit, Light was already here," Dark murmured.

"Oh well I guess I leave," Dark said, "Wiz, lets go."

Wiz joined Dark and they flew out the window. He landed on a back path of the museum. He walked past a tree when he heard, "Dark? Dark wait!" Dark turned around to see Risa Harada running toward him.

"Risa?! What are you doing here?" Dark asked.

"I had to come see you. I wanted to tell you how I felt," Risa paused, "I…I…I love you."

She ran into Dark's chest and hugged him.

**Up on the roof with Light…**

"That skank what does she think she's doing," Light thought. She grew her wings and leapt off the roof. She landed lightly on the ground, "What do you think you're doing hugging the guy that just had sex with me last night?"

"wha, Light," Dark said

"What do you mean had sex with last night," Risa asked, "Dark it's not true… is it."

"Hate to burst your bubble Risa but it is, and to tell you the truth I am madly in love with Light," Dark replied.

"NO," Risa shrieked pushing away from Dark, "How could you? I thought that you liked me back!"

"I can never return your feelings, I'm sorry," He replied. Dark walked past Risa and over to Light. He walked right up close to her and wrapped his hands around her waste. Dark brought his face closer to Lights and then pressed his lips to hers. He opened his mouth and rubbed his tongue on her lower lip. Light parted her lips and Dark's tongue began exploring the inside of Light's mouth. Light wrapped her arms around Dark's neck.

Light snuck a peak at Risa and saw that she was now bawling her eyes out. Light smirked and continued to kiss Dark. About thirty seconds later Light heard Risa run away so she pulled away from Dark.

"Can I come to your place tonight?" Dark asked.

"Can't I told Ishimaru that I didn't have plans with you so you can't tonight maybe on Wednesday or something," Light replied.

"Ahh come on," Dark said.

"Nope," Light said sprouting her wings. She flew up leaving Dark staring up at her. Light flew off in the direction of Saphire's house. All the while Dark following her but staying far enough back to stay out of sight.

Light landed on the porch and retracted her wings. She slid the door open and walked inside. She headed in the direction of the stairs. Light walked up to Saphire's room and walked in. She found the picture of Zero and turned back into Saphire.

"I can't believe you and Dark made Risa cry," Saphire said.

"Oh well she should stay away from people she doesn't have a chance with," Light replied.

"That's not very nice," Saphire said.

"Like I said, oh well," Light said.

"Whatever," Saphire said. She began taking off the clothes that Light had wore to steal the art. She threw on the oversized t-shirt and shorts that she was wearing before. Saphire grabbed the "Waterfall's Tears" and walked to her dad's room. "Here," she said throwing her dad the artwork.

"Thanks," he replied. Saphire walked back out of his room and returned to her room. She clicked on the TV and got into bed. Saphire laid there and watched TV for about thirty minutes before drifting off into sleep. Saphire was awoken to a tapping on her window. She sat up and looked at the clock. "Midnight," she mumbled.

She got out of bed and walked over to the window. Light lifted the window and was shocked to see Dark kneeling before her.

"Who the hell are you?" Dark asked staring at Saphire.

"Saphire, what do you want," Saphire asked putting venom in her reply.

"Light," Dark replied.

"To bad she is on the inside and not coming out," Saphire said.

"What do you mean on the inside?" Dark asked

"As in on the inside of me, my second half," Saphire replied.

"Well can she come out I need to talk to her," Dark said.

"I said no didn't I," Saphire asked.

"Yeah but I really need to talk to her," Dark pleaded.

"Fine come in," Saphire said walking inside. Dark jumped into the window and sat on the bed. She grabbed Kaname's picture off the desk. She was surrounded by blackness again.

"Dark, what are you doing here?" Light asked.

"I came to see you," Dark replied.

"Yeah but I told you not to remember?" Light said.

"Yeah but I wanted to see you," Dark said.

"I get it, well if you're here we could take advantage of this time," Light said giving Dark a sly look, "but I am not going very far I am too tired."

"Okay," Dark replied.

He got up and walked over to Light. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He got on top of her and began kissing her neck. Light reached for Dark's shirt and pulled it off. Dark grabbed the bottom of Light's shirt and pulled it off. He moved to her mouth and instead of asking for entrance he forced his tongue into Light's mouth. Light felt around for the button on Dark's pants and undid it. She slid them down and he pulled them off the rest of the way. Dark grabbed her shorts and pulled them completely off.

Light put her hands on Dark's chest and forced him to stop kissing her.

"I think we've gone far enough," Light said.

"Fine," he said rolling over onto his side to face Light.

"Do you mind if I stay over?" Dark asked.

"Sure," Light replied. They both got under the covers and Light rolled over so that her back was to Dark. He wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Night," Light said.

"Night," Dark replied.

Chapter 2 done. Dark is a little OOC in this story. And as I said I need 3 reviews (from different people) before I have a third chapter. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I may not have gotten three reviews but I already wrote the third chapter so I decided why not put it up? Anyways please review and only constructive criticism please.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel

P.S. This is possibly going to be the last chapter of this story.

Summary: Ishimaru has some amazing news for Light and he makes an offer that she will refuse is Dark cannot be included.

Sunday- A Cure?!?

Ishimaru knocked on the door then whispered, "Hey Saph, oops sorry. I mean Light. I need to talk to you,"

"Alright give me a minute," Light mumbled and waved Ishimaru away.

"What did he want?" Dark asked wrapping his arms around Light.

"I have to go talk to him," Light replied sitting up, "And you— have to go."

"Seriously?" Dark huffed.

"Yes seriously," Light replied putting her t-shirt on. She stood up and exited the room.

"Why is Dark here?" Ishimaru asked.

"He showed up last night," Light shrugged.

"Did you—,"

"No," Light interrupted.

"Okay— well anyways… I may have found a way to separate you from Saphire," Ishimaru said.

"Oh my god! No way!" Light shrieked, "Dark will be so happy to hear that he can leave Daisuke!"

"Whoa Light. Wait a minute, this is to separate you from Saphire not Dark from Daisuke," Ishimaru said.

"What?" Light asked, "If you can't separate the both of us, then I don't want to be separated." Light turned and re-entered Saphire's room.

"Light wait—" but Light slammed the door in Ishimaru's face before he could finish what he was saying.

"You're still not gone?" Light asked sitting on the bed.

"No, I wanted to see what Ishimaru had to say," Dark replied, "So he would separate you and Saphire but not me and Daisuke."

"Yep," Light said, "I'm going to go talk to him— and you NEED to LEAVE." Light pushed Dark toward the window before leaving the room.

"Saphire, you've been awfully quiet. What do you think about all of this?" Light thought.

"Well at least I won't have to share a body," Saphire replied.

"Well you will if Ishimaru won't separate Dark and Daisuke," Light whispered. She walked to Ishimaru's room and saw him sitting on the bed.

"How long have you been working on the cure?" Light asked doing air quotes around 'cure'.

"Since before Saphire was born," Ishimaru explained, "I knew that since my mother didn't have you inside her that if I had a daughter she would."

"What happened to Saphire's mother— if you don't mind me asking," Light asked.

"Saphire's mother died while she was in labor," Ishimaru replied

"Oh, I'm sorry," Light said.

"It's fine," Ishimaru said, "So you really wont be separated from Saphire unless Dark is separated from Daisuke?"

"No, I REALLY won't," Light answered.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Ishimaru said, "But you don't understand, Light, the 'cure' isn't some potion. It's a piece of artwork that can only be used once."

"What's the artwork called?" Light asked.

"It's called 'The Two Souls," Ishimaru replied. ('The Two Souls' is a silver wing and gold wing fused together with a chain attached to each wing)

"Okay," Light replied before leaving the room.

"Light, what are you doing?" Ishimaru asked poking his head out of the door.

"Don't worry about it," Light replied before disappearing into Saphire's room. She walked over to the box filled with her clothes.

"What are you gonna do?" Saphire asked.

"I am going to steal 'The Two Souls' and try to fond out if there is something like it that will separate Dark and Daisuke," Light replied. She pulled out a gold tube top and shorts, and black thigh high, three inch heel boots, and a black sweatshirt. She put everything but her boots on then headed down stairs. Light stepped outside and put her boots on. She touched her pendent and her wings appeared. Light lifted off the ground and flew toward Daisuke's house.

"Where are you going?" Saphire asked.

"To talk to Daisuke's mom," Light replied, "She will know more about artwork that may be able to help."

"Good luck," Saphire said.

Light landed in front of Daisuke's house, retracted her wings, and then rang the doorbell. A young woman with short brown hair answered the door.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, I'm Light and—"

"Ahh, the famous Light, it's nice to meet you, I'm Emiko," Emiko replied.

"Nice to meet you too—"

"Why don't you come in," Emiko offered.

"No it's alright, all I'm here for—"

"Nonsense, come in come in," Emiko interrupted pulling Light into the house.

"I…I have somewhere to be," Light said.

"It's alright, I won't keep you long," Emiko said, "Sit, sit." Light sat where Emiko had motioned.

"Soo can you tell me about a piece of artwork that has the same powers as 'The Two Souls'?" Light asked.

"Hm— 'The Two Souls', let's see… there is a piece called 'The Two Hearts'," Emiko replied. ('The Two Hearts' is actually two dragons, one black one red, that twist around each other to form a bracelet.)

"Really? What does it look like?" Light questioned.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I know that it has a black dragon and a red dragon," Emiko answered as Daisuke walked in.

"Hey Light, what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"I was just talking to your mom about something, but I gotta get going," Light replied. A white light enveloped Daisuke as he changed into Dark.

"Light, what are you planning on doing?" Dark asked.

"Don't worry about it," Light replied and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, but I gotta go," Light whispered before darting to the door. Light sprouted her wings and flew off toward the museum.

"I have got to find those pieces of artwork," light whispered before flying through a window. She made her way to a desk in the foyer of the museum.

"Yes, they do have a computer," Light whispered as she turned it of. Light's eyes moved over the screen as she searched for 'The Two Hearts' and 'The Two Souls'.

"Floor two, Hallway B," Light whispered, "Got it." All of a sudden Light heard the click of a gun. She turned her head and saw a guard as well as Satoshi Hiwatori.

"Ah— the notorious Light," Satoshi said, "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"Don't fucking kid yourself," Light spat, "You would have never met me if I wasn't so occupied— and that damn guard didn't have a gun."

"So tell me, what exactly are you planning to steal?" Satoshi asked.

"Like I'd tell you," Light replied. She did a front flip and the guard fired at her. Light spread her legs, wile she was on her hands, and the bullet flew by. She landed a blow on the guard's hand with the heel of her boot, forcing him to drop the gun. Light got into the guard's face.

"How dare you try to injure a woman," Light whispered then punched the guard in the stomach. The guard fell to the ground and Light grabbed his gun. She pointed it at Satoshi.

"Drop the gun Light," Satoshi ordered.

"You're in no position to be ordering me around," Light replied.

"Actually I am," Satoshi replied, "The museum is surrounded all I have to do is give the go ahead and you will be captured."

"Not if I kill you here and now," Light spat.

"What is so important that you are willing to kill for it?" Satoshi asked.

"You have no idea what it's like sharing a body with someone," Light yelled as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "Not being able to see the one you lo9ve anytime you want."

"I may not know about the love part but I do know about sharing a body," Satoshi replied, "Dark's other side, Krad, is inside me."

"What, Dark's other side?" Light questioned.

Satoshi nodded.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Please, just let me get this artwork. I need it," Light pleaded.

"Not without a fight," Satoshi replied waving his hand. All of a sudden the doors of the museum flew open and police swarmed in.

"Shit!" Light yelled then darted for the stairs. The police began to run after her.

"Wait," Satoshi ordered, "Let her go,"

"But sir—"

"She's not doing this for herself, she's doing it for the one she loves," Satoshi replied.

Light looked back. "The guards, they aren't following me," she thought, "Oh well." Light made her way to Hallway B and before long she came across 'The Two Souls'.

"Wow this is so beautiful," Light whispered as she picked up the artwork. Light put the two chains around her neck then set off to find 'The Two Hearts'.

"There it is," Light thought as she neared the end of the hallway. Light stepped into the open room and stared at the artwork. She spread her wings before grabbing 'The Two Hearts'. Light shot out of the glass ceiling.

"I got them," Light murmured before flying off to get Dark.

Light stopped at Daisuke's window and knocked on it. "Light!? What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked rubbing his eyes.

"I'm here for Dark," Light replied matter-of-factly.

"I should have known," Daisuke said. A white light engulfed Daisuke as he changed.

"What are you—" Light silenced Dark with a kiss.

"I'll explain everything later," Light replied, "Just follow me."

"Come on Wiz," Dark yelled then jumped out the window. Dark and Light flew out over the city and toward Ishimaru's house.

"Ishimaru, Ishimaru! I got the artwork!" Light exclaimed entering the house.

"What? You got 'The Two Souls'?" Ishimaru asked, "What's Dark doing here?"

"You are going to separate the both of us," Light explained.

"Light I told you—"

"No Ishimaru, you don't have to worry. I got another piece of artwork that can separate Dark and Daisuke," Light interrupted handing him 'The Two Souls' and 'The Two Hearts'.

"Alright, let's get started," Ishimaru said, "I need Saphire and Daisuke on the outside." Light and Dark obeyed as the two twelve year olds were on the outside.

"Alright Saphire, I want you to grasp each wing of that necklace," Ishimaru explained, "Then snap it in half."

"Got it," Saphire said. She placed her hands on the wings. Saphire snapped the wings and two. She fell to the floor and screamed, "Ahhh, my chest feels like it's on fire." A white haze lifted from Saphire's body and formed into Light. Light was completely nude except for the gold necklace that had appeared around her neck.

Saphire, now breathing hard, asked, "Did it work?"

"Yes it did," Light answered embracing Saphire.

"Oh come on Light! Get some clothes on!" Saphire yelled.

"Oh sorry," Light said standing up. She ran up stairs. Light reappeared moments later wearing a micro-mini black leather skirt, a gold corset style to that reached just above her belly button, and a black long-sleeved button down that was tied right below her breasts.

"Okay, Dark's turn," Light said standing next to Saphire.

"Right," Ishimaru said, "Put this around your wrist." Ishimaru handed Daisuke 'The Two Hearts'.

"Alright, now you need to place your thumb and forefinger on the two heads of the dragons." Ishimaru explained

"Okay," Daisuke said and did as he was told. All of a sudden the black part of the bracelet disappeared. A black mist separated from Daisuke and formed into Dark.

"Dark," Light shrieked. She ran over and hugged him. Dark wrapped his arms around Light and whispered, "We'll never be separated again."

"I hope not," Light replied.

"Oh come on," Saphire said, "Light you are hugging a naked!"

"Dad, how come Daisuke got the painless one?" Saphire asked.

"I don't think Dark or Daisuke wants to wear a silver or gold angel wing necklace," Ishimaru explained.

"Whatever," Saphire mumbled.

"What are we going to do about clothes for Dark? Daisuke asked.

"You could run home and get some," Light offered.

"Why me?" Daisuke asked.

"Because you live there," Light replied.

"Fine," Daisuke murmured then left the room.

"Ha, now Risa will never be able to have you because you are all mine," Light said.

"I would never waste my time on that little twelve year old," Dark replied, "But you on the other hand… I am plenty happy wasting all my time on you." Dark moved toward Light and cupped her face in his hands. Dark brought his face close to Light's and their lips met. Dark's lips parted and he rubbed his tongue on Light's lower lip. Before Dark's tongue could venture into Light's mouth Ishimaru put himself between them and said, "Keep it rated PG please." Light let out a small laugh at Dark who was shooting a death glare at Ishimaru.

"So Light, where are you planning on staying? Because you are so not going to stay in my room," Saphire said.

"You know I haven't really thought about it," Light replied, "Iiiisssshhhhiiiimmmmaaaarrrruuuu— can I stay with you?"

"Well we do have a guest room," Ishimaru murmured half to himself.

"Wait a minute. I couldn't stand her when she was inside of me, how the hell do you expect me to live with her?" Saphire yelled.

"What about Dark? Can he live here too?" Light asked.

"I don't think it would be a problem," Ishimaru replied.

"Nnnnoooooo— you cannot be serious," Saphire yelled. At that moment Daisuke appeared in the living room. He threw some clothes at Dark before asking, "What's with all the yelling?"

"Dark and Light are going to live HERE!" Saphire replied.

"Well that means that Dark is out of my hair," Daisuke said, "Dark will you please get your clothes on!" Dark disappeared up the stairs.

"You know, I think I want to go to a club tonight," Light mumbled to herself.

"Uh Light? Hello?" Saphire said waving her hand in from of Light's face, "You don't have an ID."

"I had a feeling this would come in handy," Ishimaru said handing Light a card.

"Wait a minute, do you have one for Dark?" Light asked.

"Yep, that day you came home and told me that the two of you had sex, I knew that you would need an ID and so would he," Ishimaru replied handing Light another card.

Dark came down the stairs in brown khaki shorts and a black button down short sleeve shirt. Light threw him his ID.

"What's this?" he asked.

"An ID so we can go to a club," Light explained.

"Cool," Dark replied.

"I almost forgot, none of you can take your pieces of the artwork off," Ishimaru explained.

"Alright," Light said, "Let's go Dark!" Light grabbed Dark's arm and ran out the door.

Chapter 3 and A New Phantom Thief done. I want to write a sequel so if anyone has ideas for it please let me know in a review.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99


End file.
